


Plants With Attitude

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [27]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plants, Plants With Attitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Patrick finds himself at odds with Jonny’s new houseplant.





	Plants With Attitude

Jonny had brought home a new plant.

This wasn’t unusual; Jonny had been talking about wanting something to brighten up the far corner of the living room, Patrick had suggested a lamp, Jonny had ignored him.

“Hey Jonny,” Patrick called from the living room, peering underneath the couch. “Have you seen my car keys?”

“No,” Jonny called back, wandering in from the bedroom, knotting his tie.

“I could have sworn I left them on the coffee table.” Patrick stood up and looked around.

“We’ll just take my car,” Jonny said. “I’ll help you look for them when we get back.”

“Yeah okay,” Patrick said. They had an interview and the Hawks brass would skin them alive if they were late. He spared the room a last glance and followed Jonny out of the apartment.

 

Over the next week more of Patrick’s things went missing: his cellphone; a favourite pair of socks; a book he had just about finished reading to name a few. He had no idea what had happened to any of them, Jonny had joked that Patrick was getting old and forgetful, Patrick was quick to point out that Jonny was older than him, until Patrick was alone in the apartment and he saw the new plant _move_.

Patrick had been playing Call of Duty and had gone to the kitchen to grab a bottle water. “Holy shit!” he swore coming back into the living room in time to see the plant scurrying across the floor back to its pot, clutching the wireless controller in its grubby little vines. The plant froze at the sound of Patrick’s voice then took off at a run down the hall, its roots a flurry of motion.

“Hey! Get back here!” Patrick gave chase staring in disbelief as he longed for the plant and it evaded him by scuttling up the wall. “Think you’re clever do you?” He glared at the plant and got slowly to his feet, moving carefully not to startle the plant that was watching him from the wall. Patrick inched towards it. “Why don’t you just drop the controller like a good plant and we’ll forget this ever happened?” he crooned, hoping the sound of his voice would calm the plant. It seemed to be working as Patrick edged closer, reaching slowly for the controller. The plant darted away and Patrick lunged for it, reeling back as one of the vibes struck his cheek like a whip.

“All right plant,” he growled. “You want to do this the hard way it is on!”

 

“Hey Pat,” Jonny called when he got home. “I brought Chinese for supper.” He dropped the containers off at the kitchen counter and headed into the living room to give Patrick a hard time about spending all day on the couch. He stopped short when he saw his new plant outside, its vines arranged up the glass doors so it looked like it was begging to be let in. “Uh Pat?” he asked looking at his boyfriend who was still playing his game, a small collection of dirt smeared items sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

Patrick didn’t look away from the tv. “It knows what it did,” he said, his lips compressing in a firm line.

Jonny didn’t know how to respond to that. He shook his head and headed to the balcony to let the plant in.


End file.
